User talk:TrekFan
Ten-Forward discussion Hey, TrekFan. I composed a response to your recent Ten-Forward post concerning edit summaries (an issue that arouses my opinions), and I was wondering whether you'd like me to post it there, here, or not at all ("let sleeping dogs lie"). I maintained a rather neutral position, though I agreed with you on some key points – but tried to see things from both POV. I had a couple suggestions to alleviate or even ameliorate things. Let me know what you'd like. And posting a reply on my page (click to start a discussion) would be most helpful, for I'd then see the "new message" sign. Sorry about your recent troubles! :( 17:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Nav template and Melora Pazlar Hi! (Sorry this got far too long. I'm working on that... :-/) Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't throw my wholehearted support behind the considerable effort you made with the Starbase nav template. I don't have a problem with it, and it looks nifty. OTOH, the starbases are difficult to examine based on number/name alone; they need context. (Except, of course, Deep Space 9 and K-7.) It seems reasonable to simply link to the category as needed. But I wouldn't vote "delete" and do appreciate all the ambitious hard work you did. :) Re that stubborn, intractable Elaysian, Ensign Melora Pazlar: I composed a rather long, circuitous response about my reaction to the text but declined to post it.. In sum, I think the text needs "wikifying" as well as some paragraph rewrites. Clearly more than one person wrote the text, for repetitious phrases "collide" at times (e.g. and IIRC, a couple "howevers" and "Commander Benjamin Siskos"). Also, IMO, enough prose problems (e.g., intrasentence tense/voice/case changes, awkward diction and flow, a few grammar bugs) exist to make it fall short of an encyclopædic article. I began to do some rewrites but ended up discarding them: I didn't want to make the article appear unstable in case you nominate it, and I hadn't the energy. (I can always post my suggestions and even rewrite attempts later, if you wish.) But here's an example of my general advice: describing her serving in the "early 2370s" isn't great. We don't know how long she served/lived, so I prefer the more vague "Ensign Pazlar....began service in the late 24th century." Or something akin. And introducing her as "Ensign '''Melora Pazlar'"'' eliminates the need for "held the rank of...", which sounds discordant (to me). Concision+precision=good, unlike my rambling posts! IMO, it needs general "tightening". Still, two things are in its fav''ou''r: #''Many'' FAs have as much or more wording woes – I'm just a stickler about such things. More important than grammar are clarity and brevity. I don't think they're actually valid FA objections – for MA, at least. #The article has a lot of detail/info about this obscure character and virtually no disagreements on its talk page. Someone did his/her research, and it appears to be w/out controversy. While I'' wouldn't necessarily support it, if it ''did fail, I could perhaps help with a PR rewrite. (Or a proactive one...maybe!?) Anyway, good luck on both! Thanks for soliciting my opinions. Just my $/£/€0.02. ;-) (I'm now exhausted – don't worry about any more long posts from me for a while!) Take care way over there, across the sea.... 13:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Response: Nav template and Melora Pazlar New users changing avatars If a new user shows up by changing his avatar, it doesn't mean that he is a Memory Alpha user. Also, if you feel the need to make a quiet welcoming comment on their talk page, please at least use the welcome information, as it shares information about MA layouts, policies, and so forth. You making a comment on his page means that the Wikia bot that "welcomes" people will never be able to take action to invite him. -- sulfur 10:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Um, er, .... hello! Hi, TrekFan! Wow. Just checked my talk page and noticed it's been nearly a month since you left me a message. (*looks embarrassed*) TMIAs you might have guessed, my April has been awful. I'm barely alive (thanks to ambulances, medical "tools" – you don't want to know!), but I have new, top-flight professor-surgeons who took over my case (from the already-upgraded and esteemed ones who took it over last fall). My life's been full with horrifying minute-by-minute survival, and I've learned that, 1. I should be able to achieve a semblance of "normal life", but 2. it won't be happening anytime soon (eight--twelve months in the very best case). Thus, b/c I've been reduced to little more than an organic pain receptacle/human vegetable and the subject of intense medical curiosity (maybe they'll use me as an example in a class of everything not to do to surgery patients!), as well as having to endure a schedule full of the most painful, unpleasant procedures – both daily at home and in the hospital – I've not been editing on MA lately. Tip: next time you have major surgery, get a second opinion! This is wasting away my 20s. *sigh* TMI :-( Sorry I missed out on the Melora and template discussions. If there's anything I can do, let me know (I'll do it – if I can, that is...my mind is usually not this lucid.) I'd like to contribute/be useful. Re your "Friends List": I'd love for you to restart that personal project. If anyone needs friends right now it's I, and it seems MA has become rather filled with rancor/debates during my absence. :-/ I would certainly like to see MA be a friendly place (we're all Trek-Fans, pardon the pun!). I had had a suggestion for adding a separate list of quasi-official Welcomers/Reps/"Arbiters-Ambassadors of Goodwill" to avoid placing such a burden on the 'admin'inistrators, who are otherwise the only official ppl here (and they're just folks endowed with special tools and neither necessarily need the added weight of doubling as the "face" of MA, nor does it overlap w/ their job description, IMO). The last 'graph is just my "tuppence" or (£0.02 or whatever!). ;-) Hope all is well with you, MA, and Trek! (At least out of this ordeal my bro got me a pristine copy of the first issue of TNG mag, an "antique" TNG board/trivia game, and a factory-sealed set of a huge set of Trek collectible cards, which is why I came here: to learn about them.) My new hospital doesn't have WiFi, so... Sorry for my trademark giant wall of text/"mini-novella"! (Feel free to delete/remove it to my talk page.) 14:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Cepstrum, first of all, I don't mind reading your walls of text. It's nice, to be honest, so stop apologising! :) It's so sad to hear of your worsening situation and really hope things improve for you. Why do bad things always have to happen to good people? :I won't talk too much about MA (you obviously have more important things to be concerned with), except to say that, aside from responding to the odd talk page comment, I am going to be taking a break from editing this site for a while. It's wearing me down if I'm honest! The nomination failed because of a small piece of information the majority of people didn't want in there (even though I removed it!) which I couldn't really understand, but hey! Such is life! The Melora Pazlar peer review is still going, though I haven't had any replies to that yet, so if your condition stabalises and you feel like making some edits, go right ahead. :I really hope those doctors know what they're doing and fix you soon. If you ever need anyone to talk to, even if it's not Trek/MA-related, then feel free to drop me an email. I know I'm just a stranger to you, but sometimes it's nice to talk to someone who isn't directly involved. At least, it has been for me, from past experience. Anyway, whether or not you take up my offer, my thoughts are with you and I wish you a speedy recovery. Qapla! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Input requested Further input is requested here. Thanks. - 00:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : Done :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Being considerate Dear Liam, I've learned the "hard" way that some consideration has to be taken into account when making remarks on talk pages. Your very recent remark of "(...)more so than some episode FAs" might be misconstrued, as has happened with other editors (Me amongst others as you've noticed, thank you by the way for your support on my recent case). I'm definitely not taking exception to your remark, but others might...Sense of humor is a very subjective matter...As far as I'm concerned, keep up the good work!!!, Great Job all around--Sennim 16:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Sennim. I simply meant that some episode FAs were nominated back in the day, when the criteria wasn't as strict, and so they won't be as detailed as some of the more recent ones, but thanks. I take your comments onboard! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) TNG Companion Hi there TrekFan. When citing books that have multiple editions, like the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, please make sure you cite the edition, as there are sometimes differences (something illustrated by the Dirty Pair note on exocomp). Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, of course! Thanks for reminding me. I usually work from the Deep Space Nine Companion so forget when it comes to the TNG one. But thanks, I'll remember in future. --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of the Companion, could you do me a small favour TrekFan? Could you check this edit? It claims to be from the TNG Companion but its not in the 2nd edition, as far as I can tell. This user has been adding a few edits like that, and I'm not sure whether its info that's only in the 3rd edition, whether he/she is adding information from another source, or whether its just made up. I've already left a message on his/her talk page but have gotten no response. You've got the 3rd edition, so you might be able to help sort this out. :-) Thanks in advance.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :No problem - the bit the guy added is definitely not in the 3rd edition. I even checked the season intro pages to make sure. It only mentions what was already there, so he either made it up or it's from another source that he didn't bother to add. Looking at the note, it does possibly sound legit, so it may be just lacking a source. You want to put an incite on it or delete and move to the talk page? --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC)